


3 Boyfriends And A bakery

by Jshy123



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied BadBoyHalo, Implied GeorgeNotFound, M/M, Polyamory, Short, They're only mentioned very shortly, Why isn't there enough Karlnapity, it's too short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:01:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28424394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jshy123/pseuds/Jshy123
Summary: Just sapnap's short pov of his boyfriend and a bakery.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 5
Kudos: 211





	3 Boyfriends And A bakery

Sapnap didn’t know what was coming when he and his 2 boyfriends decided to open up a bakery. Originally it was Quackity’s idea for an extra decoration to El Rapid that was dismissed but eventually, they all decided to build one. 

It was always fun to mess around while making delicious pastries, but not so fun when cleaning up the spilled over flour and fallen bowls. Yet, it didn’t stop the two high-spirited boys from chasing each other to slap a handful of flour onto the other’s face.

All of this makes up for the flavorsome pastries they manage to make, each day the store would be full of the citizens of Lmanburg and even people who weren’t in Lmanburg. The amount of money they get helped them to continue this business as a full-time job, specifically for Quackity and Karl. 

There was never a time where they’ve regretted this whole thing, it brought them many special moments they hope to never forget. From the pastel color of the store to the adorably decorated pastries, Sapnap just couldn’t stop admiring how much the bakery looked so aesthetic. 

He remembered when Karl accidentally spilled the mixed ingredients on Quackity’s favorite hoodie, which resulted in the shorter to guilt trip Karl (jokingly, we don’t do toxic relationships) and be depressed about it. 

Or the other time where he knocked over a tray of baked muffins that were made for Bad, causing Bad to wait for longer while Quackity tries to lighten up the innocent boy’s mood with jokes and Karl hastily making the muffins again. To say at the end of the day, he got a good scolding from the two and punished with no cuddles and hugs for a week. Sapnap was touched-starved by the end of the week and spend the rest of the day cuddling his 2 boyfriends. 

Oh yeah, that one incident where Quackity and George had a huge argument and ended up trashing the whole store by throwing eggs at each other like a snowball fight and trying to hit each other with the chairs. 

Funny how it started when George purposely said that Quackity’s apple pie tasted like shit and he rather drinks Jschlatt’s ashes like a forbidden protein shake than eat the pie again. Sapnap and Karl ended up doing cleaning while Quackity complains in the background about how much he hated the man with goggles. 

It was, if not the worst day that occurred in the bakery. 

But Sapnap would always move on from all the unlucky experiences, and he knows his boyfriends would too. 

Because at the end of the day…

They’re happy.

**Author's Note:**

> I need more Karlnapity. 
> 
> Also, I hope there aren't any typos or it'll be embarrassing.


End file.
